


Spicy Boys

by CheckeredJoker



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Hand Kink, Just a little bit.. a hint of a spicy katsudon ;), M/M, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Other, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, To some extent? Maybe it's not obvious but I tried to work it in there, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, VictUuri, Voice Kink, Yuuri is trans and post top-surgery, a little fluff at the end, blindfolding, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckeredJoker/pseuds/CheckeredJoker
Summary: Victor tries blindfolding Yuuri for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever published fic, I hope people enjoy it! The characters probably seem rather OOC and I wrote it at 2 AM, so big apologies for any mistakes. Please enjoy and comment your thoughts!
> 
> Katsuki Yuuri is trans in this fic. I'm a trans guy myself so I used language that I'm comfortable with, however if you're trans and highly dysphoric, some of the words I used might be uncomfortable for you, so read with care.

Yuuri's palms slipped briefly against the fabric of his blindfold as he tightened it behind his head.

“That ok?” Victor's voice was soft, comforting against the strange sensation of the fabric tight around Yuuri's head.

“Yeah,” Yuuri breathed. “Feels a little... weird.”

He flinched slightly at an unexpected brush of his cheek, and then a gentle voice next to his ear. “Don't worry, my sweet katsudon. Soon you won't even realize it's there.”

Yuuri's earlobes burned slightly. “Wh-what do you mean?”

Victor's hand pressed into Yuuri's hip, thumb digging in slightly below the line of his hipbone. His breath was hot against Yuuri's ear, making his hair tickle against his neck. “I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby,” His thumb pressed lower, into Yuuri's v-line, “You're gonna forget about everything except how my cock feels inside of you.”

Oh, fuck. The arousal that'd been stirring in Yuuri's gut immediately leapt into his groin, shooting a shiver of libido up his spine. His pants were suddenly all too uncomfortable, and he could feel the patch of wetness growing under him. “Ah... Victor, um... can you...” But his partner's hands were already there, slipping down from his hip to under his waistband. The button on his jeans was swiftly undone and the zipper unzipped. Yuuri lifted his hips slightly to allow Victor to slip his pants off from his thighs and over his ankles. He whimpered slightly as the warmth of Victor's body left him, and he heard a faint rustling of fabric... was he folding the pants?

All thoughts of clothing were pushed aside as Victor's body returned. His butt was suddenly in Yuuri's lap- he was still wearing underwear, Yuuri observed- and as he leaned forward, Yuuri could feel Victor's hot erection pressed against his stomach. Warm arms wrapped around him, and his head tilted up until his lips were met by Victor's own. Yuuri whimpered slightly, pressing his hips upward as Victor rocked his own to grind slightly against the smaller man.

“Vitya...” Yuuri sighed, a smile drawing across his lips as the two parted. Victor made a soft noise in response, and Yuuri could hear the smile in his voice- more than that, he could feel Victor's cock twitch at the nickname. Victor's soft hands were then on his shoulders, pushing him back softly onto the bed. The man's weight shifted forward as he grabbed Yuuri's hands and pressed his wrists over his head and down into... more cloth?

“Are you okay with this?” He murmured. Yuuri felt the cloth being tied around his wrists, snugly, but not tightly enough to be painful.

“Yeah,” A haze of arousal swept over him at the feeling of exposure that was brought on by his bound arms. More tugging at his wrists, and Victor's hands were lifted. Yuuri arched his back and gave an experimental flex of his arms, as if he was trying to bring them back to his sides. He was met with solid resistance- Victor had skillfully fastened the bindings to the bed frame.

“And,” Victor's weight shifted once more, his body lifting momentarily. A knee pressed down between Yuuri's legs, and then another. He spread his thighs in response, trying to press his body closer to his lover. “How about this?” Yuuri felt Victor's erection pressed against his own swollen labia, and whimpered slightly in response. The pressure against his erect clitoris sent a heatwave through his pelvis, and he pressed closer, urgently.

“More... please, I want more.”

“More? Really?” Yuuri could hear the teasing chuckle in Victor's voice.

“A-ah,” He moaned as Victor pressed into him again, harder this time. His briefs were slick with moisture. “Please, Vitya... take them off.”

“As you wish.” Yuuri felt the pressure lift off the bed as Victor stood, and heard him removing his own boxers, before his weight returned and he slipped his fingers under Yuuri's waistband. Yuuri's briefs were pulled down over his legs, and he took a sharp breath as the cold air met his skin. “Still ok?” Victor asked carefully, upon hearing the gasp.

“Y-yeah... just cold,” Yuuri whispered. He heard a crinkling wrapper- a condom. He was practically dripping with arousal now, and keenly aware of his heightened senses thanks to the blindfold. The wrinkling stopped and Victor leaned over Yuuri again. Yuuri gasped slightly as the tip of Victor's dick pressed against his hole, dipping ever so slightly inside.

“Still cold, baby?”

“Mm... no.” Yuuri smiled and raised his hips, closing his eyes with pleasure as he pushed himself a little further onto Victor's dick. All he could think of was more, all he could feel was waves of arousal and the warm touch of Victor. The smell of Victor's perfume and personal musk was heavy in the air, which only heightened Yuuri's arousal.

“You want more?” Victor dipped his hands under Yuuri's knees and easily lifted them up to hook over his shoulders. His head was almost all the way inside of Yuuri now, and he felt his cock twitch with anticipation.

“Yes, baby. Fuck me, Vitya~ ahhh yeah..” Victor's hips slowly pushed forward, sinking his cock inside of Yuuri. Yuuri moaned at the sensation, eyebrows knitting together. He could feel every inch pressed against his inner walls, he could feel both of their heartbeats pounding, almost in sync. It was euphoric. He arched his spine as Victor's cock sank in to the hilt, stretching Yuuri's insides to their limit. He could've come right then and there just from that amazing sensation, and the warm, heavy breath of his partner against his collarbones.

“You like that?” Victor's voice was deep and warm, his breath leaving a faint vanilla scent in the air.

“Fuck, baby. I love it... I love you,” Came Yuuri's reply. He wished he didn't have fabric around his wrists so he could've grabbed Victor's head and pulled him into a kiss, rolled them over, and ridden that long, hard cock until they both came. But- oh, fuck- this might be even better. Victor's hips rolled back and forth gently, rocking his cock in and out of Yuuri. Yuuri could practically feel every vein even through the condom, could feel the ridge where his head met his shaft, gently stimulating all the most sensitive parts inside the smaller boy. As Victor pulled out each time he also raised his hips, allowing the base of his shaft to rub against Yuuri's enlarged clitoris- He'd had enough sex with the younger man that he knew exactly which buttons to push and when- and that was why he predicted Yuuri's whimper of pleasure as Victor pressed an open-mouthed kiss onto Yuuri's neck. He grazed his teeth gently at first against the soft skin, and then dug in deeper and harder as he began to rock his hips faster and faster.

Yuuri's moans got louder as Victor's rocking turned into thrusts, and then pounding, his balls slapping against Yuuri's skin as he went faster and faster. Victor was moaning too, each movement sending a new wave of thrilling sensation through each of their bodies. Arousal coiled in Victor's stomach as his hands tightened on Yuuri's hips, readjusting his grip when his palms slipped from the sweat. The air was full of the smell of sex, their arousal heavy and their voices loud, both calling each other's names.

Victor's voice hitched as his pounding got even faster, pushing up into Yuuri's g-spot with every thrust. His right hand moved to Yuuri's mouth and his thumb stroked his lips before pushing past, where Yuuri gripped it between his teeth and rubbed his tongue against the tip. The rest of Victor's fingers tightened around Yuuri's cheek and jaw.

Yuuri tightened around Victor as he moaned, despite the digit in his mouth. His toes curled and every muscle in his body was moving in sync with Victor. “Victor, Vitya, fuck yeah, Vitya!” each word was urgent and timed with each thrust, like a desperate mantra. “Aaaahhhhh...” he bit down harder against Victor's thumb. As the pounding continued, Yuuri's hands slipped out from the bindings, which had loosened from the stress. One hand grabbed the sheets and the other Victor's hair, pressing his face into Yuuri's neck and encouraging him to bite harder. Victor let out a low growl and bit down hard enough that Yuuri nearly wailed in response, his voice filling the room and adding to the heat of their arousal.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, fuck...” Victor's voice was deep and sexy, his lip pulled back in a slight snarl as he pounded into his desperate partner. His thumb slipped out of Yuuri's mouth so his hand could wrap around his head, grasping a handful of dark hair. “I'm gonna, ah- fuck, baby!”

“Cum for me, Vitya,” Yuuri commanded. He turned his head and caught Victor's ear between his teeth, eliciting another wanton moan from his partner. Their hips pressed together and Victor tossed his head back, howling Yuuri's name. He felt the cum spurting from his cock into the condom as he sank into Yuuri's body, wave after wave of pleasure shooting through his body. His thrusts slowed and his breathing hitched, body rocking into Yuuri slower and slower until he pulled out his dick, breathing heavily, and collapsed, letting his head down onto Yuuri's chest.

He laid there for a minute or so, feeling his pulse pounding through his body, strands of fine silver hair slicked to his face with sweat. Yuuri's heartbeat was fast under his ear. Finally, he raised his head, and used his hands on the bed to assist him in standing up.

“Where... where are you going?” Yuuri sat up and lifted the fabric from over his eyes, letting it fall from his fingers onto the bed beside him.

“You haven't cum yet,” Victor speedily removed the condom from his spent dick and dropped to his knees beside the bed to grip Yuuri's hips, pulling him to the edge. “Can I do this for you?” His face was so close to Yuuri's crotch that he could feel each breath against his wet skin.

“Y-yes, Victor. As long as... are you okay doing this? It's not too weird for you?”

“Oh, my sweet katsudon.” Victor's hands released Yuuri and came around front so he spread widen his partner's legs more. “This could never be weird for me. Your body is beautiful just the way it is. I fell in love with every inch of you.” And with that he closed his eyes and brought his mouth onto Yuuri's clit. The smaller man moaned loudly as Victor's warm mouth enveloped him. Victor's lips parted enough to let his tongue slip out to lick the bottom side of his enlarged clitoris, sending electricity through Yuuri's body. And then Victor's fingers-- oh god, his fingers! Three slim digits slipped into Yuuri's hole, already stretched from his cock, and bent upwards in a beckoning motion to rub his soft inner walls. Every movement of the fingers, every flick of the tongue, served to pool more warmth in Yuuri's gut, and his moans only got louder as he gripped the back of Victor's head, trying to bring his partner's soft, warm mouth even closer.

“Victor- you're gonna make me-- you're gonna-- I'm gonna-- ahh!!” Yuuri grabbed Victor's head and thrust his hips involuntarily, his orgasm coursing through him like thunder rolling through the clouds. Victor's mouth tightened and his fingers sped up for Yuuri to ride out his orgasm even more intensely.

After the pleasure subsided, Victor rose back onto the bed and flopped down beside Yuuri, a wide smile on his face.

“That was amazing.” Yuuri returned the smile, cheeks red and eyes half-lidded with exhaustion. “To be honest though, I did find one thing lacking...”

Victor's smile faltered. “I'm sorry... what did I do?”

“I just missed seeing your face, that's all.” Yuuri smiled and locked his arms around Victor, rolling so his partner was on top of him. He pulled him into a long kiss . Victor could feel his smile, and it gave him the most joy he had ever felt.

 

 


End file.
